


Wonderland

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Quite Lovely, Despite the Normalcy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bedside Hand-Holding, Cigarettes, Cleon doesn't like PDA and just wants it really lowkey, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I crave fluff and intellect, Intellectual conversations, It's Cleon, It's more like, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Malvolio is a good boyfriend, Malvolio is a little shit but he respects Cleon, Not a lot of PDA, Oh god pet names galore, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, References to poems, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, and kisses on the hand and stuff, lowkey relationship, yes I know Malvolio is shakespear but leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “I don’t know why you insist on calling me Winter. My name is Cleon, Malvolio, I keep telling you this,” Cleon said, rolling his eyes (which he seemed to be doing a lot that night), but smiled nonetheless.“You know exactly why, my dear.” It was Malvolio’s time to roll his eyes. Many a time he had explained it, only to Cleon of course, never to anyone else. “Is it just that you like hearing me say why? Is your ego that big?”“No,” Cleon said with a shake of his head. “I forgot. I never deem it important, so I don’t commit it to memory.”





	Wonderland

“You know, they say that if you believe hard enough, it’ll come true,” Malvolio Graves said, flicking cigarette ashes onto the stained counter. “You’re ignorant in saying that a statement like that is always false. You’re desperate in saying that your beliefs will get you far enough. And you’re smart in saying that with enough dedication and work, then, and only then, will your beliefs come true.” Glancing up with a smirk, he pointed his cigarette at the other occupant, before blowing smoke into his face with a wide grin that was filled with mirth and mischief, a chuckle that was only heard by the two. He lightly kicked the other man’s leg. “Me, on the other hand, well. I call total bullshit on both statements. I say that belief can only get you so far. You want my answer? Money. Get whatever you want.”

“Yes, but as you said before, a smart man with enough work and dedication, could too, achieve his desires. So, not only does your belief goes against a smart man’s, but what does that make you?” Cleon Langdon asked, scowling at the puff of smoke in his face before taking a sip of whiskey from his glass. “Not a smart man, believing that money is what makes your beliefs come true, but nor are you an ignorant one, still believing in the statement.” 

With a chuckle, Malvolio took Cleon’s drink, finishing it. You know, like an asshole. “Oh my, what a wonderful question. You see, my dear Langdon-” 

“Don’t call me that,” Cleon interrupted with a frown.

“I am nothing more than a simple, plain, mediocre man. I am quite average, but while I’m the very definition of mediocrity, I understand how the world works. Life is easier with money. Beliefs and dreams are easier to achieve if you have the funds to do so,” Malvolio explained, rolling his eyes before blowing out one last puff of smoke. He extinguished it, dropping it in the ashtray, watching the wisps of smokes gradually rise to the ceiling. 

Cleon sighed, dropping his head into his hand. “I hate to admit it, but yes, it  _ is _ easier for people to get something done when they have the right amount of money on them, but even if you aren’t rich does not mean that your dreams are impossible. It’s still very much possible, very probable. You, good sir, seem to be lacking in some areas.” Standing up, he put his coat on, glancing outside, frowning at the snow. “You coming?”

“Of course, lovely. Always,” Malvolio smiled, gathering his stuff as well as shoving his coat on. “Why would you ask such a question? Absolutely taboo, my moon.” He placed his hand on the small of the taller man’s back, pushing him slightly, before dropping his hand.

Huffing, he held the door open for the other man, humming slightly at the falling snow. He glanced up at the sky, as if expecting to see some stars while it was snowing. Of course it was cloudy. “Cab or are we walking? I know you like these conversations to last, but I’m worried you’re going to be chain smoking until we make it to the apartment,” Cleon grunted, bumping into Malvolio as they began walking. He kept his hands in his pockets, but stayed close to the man. 

“Let’s walk. And while we’re at it, what are the chances of us running into our beloved friend, Elio? Aniaya, mayhaps?” 

“Mm, chances are very unlikely. It’s what, ten? One? I have no idea, but the chances of them being out are pretty slim,” Cleon mumbled, bringing his hand out to grab onto Malvolio’s. He sighed contently, before bring their connected hands back into his pocket, rubbing his finger against one of his boyfriend’s many rings. 

“Right you are, as always, Winter,” Malvolio hummed, squeezing his lover’s hand.

“I don’t know why you insist on calling me Winter. My name is Cleon, Malvolio, I keep telling you this,” Cleon said, rolling his eyes (which he seemed to be doing a lot that night), but smiled nonetheless.

“You know exactly why, my dear.” It was Malvolio’s time to roll his eyes. Many a time he had explained it, only to Cleon of course, never to anyone else. “Is it just that you like hearing me say why? Is your ego that big?”

“No,” Cleon said with a shake of his head. “I forgot. I never deem it important, so I don’t commit it to memory.”

“Why should I explain such a thing again if you’re just going to forget it?” Malvolio huffed, tugging at Cleon’s hand so he pulled their hands of Cleon’s pocket, only to kiss the back of Cleon’s hand. 

Watching as Malvolio kissed the back of his hand, Cleon scrunched up his nose, only let go of his hand and interlocking their index fingers instead. “Maybe if you explain it to me enough times, it’ll remember even if I don’t want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, Winter,” Malvolio swung their hands a little, before letting go. “It’s because time seems to stop whenever you’re here. In reality, of course it doesn’t, but it feels like it. When it snows, the people go away. And because of that, because of the lack of people outside, time seems to stop. It’s cold, why go on walks, why play outside? But oh, winter, you beautiful bastard,” Malvolio grabbed onto Cleon’s arms, pulling the man against him. “Beautiful, beautiful bastard of a man, you make everyone else go away, but we all still seem to set our eyes on the snowflakes that flutter down from the sky, as you make time pause just by  _ being  _ here. Oh, my moon, my stars, my love, I could go on for hours about how we are all too blind to see how absolutely exquisite you are, just because you’re cold and closed off.” 

“Poet,” Cleon said, pushing the man away from him before blessing him with a peck on the cheek. “And why am I the moon? And the stars?” He hummed.

“Because I could stare at you for hours, in admiration and wonder. I would never refer to you as the sun, something people squint at in frustration on the best of days, pissed when you’re here, when you’re shining, but melancholic when you leave with all that beauty because they miss you. But hate you once again the moment you come back,” Malvolio said with a frown as he started walking again, connecting their fingers once more. “You could never be that. You are the moon, and all the stars above. Because you are beautiful. I stare at you in wonder and love, could never take my eyes off of you. You could just be there, and I’ll be happy. Not to mention also in space, a place that seems quite mysterious as well, wouldn’t you agree, Moon?”

“Wholeheartedly, Malvolio,” Cleon said, bumping shoulders. “Wholeheartedly.” He stayed quiet, before frowning. “I hate dating you, I’m usually the one who’s poetic and intellectual. You’ve reduced me to mediocrity, even though that’s  _ you _ as we mentioned earlier, you heathen.”  

“Can you blame me? I’m a sad person, who happens to be a lover,  _ but _ I’ve been sadder than you for longer, so of course I’m more poetic than you,” Malvolio grinned. “But please, anytime you like, feel free to be romantic and share some of your poetry.”

“Please, as if you haven’t already.”

“True, true. But it’ll be nice to hear you read out poetry. It would be very lovey with a voice like yours.”

“You think my voice is pretty?”

“Indeed.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, but the compliment is very much appreciated, and I adore you for it, as well as all your other compliments” Cleon said, removing his finger, returning his hands to his pockets. 

“And that, Winter, is exactly why all my love belongs to you,” Malvolio murmured. “All of it and more. I love you dearly.”

“And I love you earnestly, dear Malvolio.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kill Your Darlings, and I immediately wanted to write something including an intellectual conversation. I love intellectual conversations, and I crave them so much. It's called Wonderland because of the fucking, "you are not in wonderland" and "welcome to wonderland" thing from the movie previously mentioned. 
> 
> Anyways, they're both friends with Elio, Charlie, Aniaya, etc. They're just The Adults of the group that seem responsible, and actually are a third of the time. 
> 
> I made a playlist for this.
> 
> [Wonderland](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYG85jqr9jkRMPHwVnfCL2RkrBHnB-2K8)


End file.
